[unreadable] We propose to continue the NCRR Center for Advanced Magnetic Resonance Technology at Stanford. The Center will develop, maintain and make available innovative technologies in six core research areas of magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy (MRI/MRS): (1) image reconstruction, fast imaging and RF pulse design methods, (2) imaging of brain activation, (3) diffusion/perfusion imaging methods, (4) MR spectroscopy, (5) cardiovascular structure and function, and (6) interventional imaging methods. In each of these areas, we capitalize on our extensive experience to improve and expand imaging technology in basic research and clinical care, and with a new 7T whole body scanner being installed, we remain on the cutting edge of technological opportunity. [unreadable] [unreadable] Over the past five years, the Center has served a wide base of extramurally sponsored collaborators and service users from medical and research institutions. We will continue to nurture these collaborations and mutually enrich our research and development efforts. Examples of collaborative projects today are the development and use of functional MRI imaging methods in neurosciences and clinical applications and studies of breast cancer with efficient MRS methods. Service use of the facility remains very strong; our 3T magnet is running approximately 16 hours a day. [unreadable] [unreadable] We will continue to train students and postdoctoral fellows to be the future leaders in MR, to publish extensively, and to provide educational opportunities to the scientific and medical community. New technology and technological capabilities developed at the Center and as part of our extensive collateral research will be disseminated rapidly for widespread use in the research community. Publications, conference presentations, annual reports and the internet will continue to form the backbone of our dissemination efforts. [unreadable] [unreadable] CAMRT has been highly successful in its first ten years of operation and, to date, our Center remains the [unreadable] [unreadable]